A Different Kind Of Mess
by Lilia5
Summary: I always wondered what it would be like if Alec caught Jace and Clary together before they knew they were brother and sister *cough*. This is what i came up with... Pleaseeee Reviewww


Clary and Jace walked hand in hand back to the Institute. The walk wasn't long but when it was with Jace it seemed as though time had slowed. Clary wondered what her mother would say when she found out that she was seeing a boy. Then she realized that her mother wouldn't find out, not for a while at least. But soon hopefully, she would get the mortal cup and find her mother.

Jace nudged her and pointed at the distant horizon. The sun was setting in beautiful shades of deep indigos, hot pinks and rose reds. Smiling Clary looked up at Jace to see that he was looking down at her already. Something inside her stomach fluttered and she realized that they had come to a stand still in the middle of the street. It wasn't too crowded at this time, but there were still a few people who looked liked they had just gotten off work. Jace leaned down and brushed a few strands of her deep red hair out of her eyes. Clary stared into his mesmerizing sea blue eyes ringed with that beguiling aqua colour. It was like looking into his heart, his soul. Stretching the extra few inches up, she kissed Jace full on the lips. At first it was a soft kiss, then Jace started kissing her more deeply, wrapping his hands around her back. They were suddenly aware of where they were when a business lady walked passed coughing. Whether to get them to stop or because of the smoker a few meters away they didn't know. They broke apart and Jace glared at the lady who had interrupted them. "So rude, couldn't she tell that we were busy?" he said angrily but she could hear the humor behind his words. Laughing, Clary took his hand again and they set off once again to the Institute.

It was only a block away now, and if she looked closely, she could make out the sturdy charcoal brick of the Institutes ancient walls. Walking up the steps to the huge double doors, Jace let go of her hand briefly to reach for the key that was in the pocket of his blue jeans. Opening the door in a flash, Jace pulled Clary through the door with lightening speed. She would have cried out too if it hadn't been for Jace's lips that were already upon hers, closing off any thought of yelling out.

The Institute gave the illusion of a run down church to normal humans, so they could still enter but it would be very unlikely. So the Institute had to have the first floor church like. It was complete with rows of the long chairs you find in actual churches and at the front of the room there was also the bench the priest did communion on. Where they had got that Clary would never know. Even though if someone did enter the Institute a spell had been put on it that would effect all humans. Apparently it gave them a sense of immediately wanting to leave.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Jace practically dragged her to one of the pews and sat her down so that they could commence what they were doing on the streets. Clary felt a warm feeling inside herself as Jace and her kissed. She snaked her hands around Jace's neck bringing him closer still to her. The two were virtually so close together that there was nothing between them but fabric. To late she realized, the noise of the elevator stopping and the sound of foot steps coming down the hall. Jace and Clary barely had any time to untangle themselves from each other when Alec walked around the corner. But it was to late, he had seen them kissing. He froze and his perfect blue eyes just like his sisters widened in surprise. Jace didn't know that Alec was gay. Clary wasn't supposed to know but she had guessed the other night and Isabelle had confirmed what she had thought. She also said that Alec had a crush on Jace more or less since he had first arrived at the Institute 6 years ago. Jace didn't know and he was completely oblivious to Alec's feelings, assuming they were all brotherly. Isabelle had made her swear up and down that she wouldn't tell anyone or she would track her down and preform a jewish tie on her, which, apparently, was this really cool thing that Isabelle had always wanted to try where you slit a persons throat and pull there tongue out through the cut. Clary didn't doubt for a second that if Isabelle wanted to do it she could. Clary hadn't even given a seconds thought about getting into a relationship with Jace. She had completely forgotten about Alec's feelings for him.

Alec's mouth dropped and Jace guiltily moved a few steps away from her. For some reason that movement hurt her, it was as if he were ashamed. Should he be? Should she?

"Oh...um...sorry, ill just...uh, go," Alec stammered his way back to the elevator completely cell shocked. Clary could not believe what had just happened. "Alec wait, its ok," Jace called. He gave Clary a reproachful look that said that they'd talk later. Pasting on a smile, she nodded. Looking relieved, Jace shot down the white hall after his brother yelling out to him. Clary stood in the middle of the walkway between the pews staring after Jace and Alec, wishing that Alec hadn't saw that.


End file.
